


Pauses, then says, you're my best friend

by chocolatebirdie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Definitely," Sebastian smiled, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss goodbye. "I'll call you tonight, swear!" He called back as he started jogging to class. </p><p>Kurt, frozen in his spot, watched as Sebastian realized what he'd done and turned around to jog back to where Kurt stood.</p><p>"Fuck, I totally didn't mean to do that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pauses, then says, you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> based off a conversation with @smoaksmas
> 
> I wrote and posted all this on my phone so theres probably some mistakes
> 
> title from taylor swift's "you are in love"
> 
> also for reference - I'll just say this is au sometime in season four

It was a chilly October morning when Kurt decided to meet Sebastian for coffee at their favorite coffee shop before Sebastian went to his Accounting class at 10:55. Kurt had been so busy with NYADA and Vogue.com and Sebastian with his pre-med classes that they hadn't been able to see each other in a few weeks - this semester was kicking both their asses.

Kurt got them a table while Sebastian ordered for both of them. It didn't take long for Sebastian to get back with Kurt's mocha.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed. 

They sat in amicable silence before Kurt started venting about his hectic schedule.

"I love Isabelle and everything and she's been so accommodating for the most part but I'm literally gonna die before this semester's over. I can't believe I thought NYADA was rough last year, that was nothing."

"You do know you're talking to the guy majoring in pre-med, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "We can't all be heroic life-savers."

"Nope. I'm just that badass," Sebastian said.

"Not sure why we even became friends to be honest," Kurt muttered.

"Because you love me," Sebastian teased, before freezing when he realized what he'd said. 

Kurt sputtered on the sip of coffee he'd been drinking before deciding to let Sebastian off the hook this time. "I'm feeling kind of restless, do you want to go for a walk?"

Sebastian nodded, rising to throw their drinks away. They left the coffee shop to walk around the streets of New York, catching up on the last few weeks they'd spent apart. 

Time got away from them and when Sebastian checked his phone, he realized he had five minutes to get to class.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna be really fucking late," he grumbled. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"No, it's fine," Kurt said. "We can talk later, right?"

"Definitely," Sebastian smiled, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss goodbye. "I'll call you tonight, swear!" He called back as he started jogging to class. 

Kurt, frozen in his spot, watched as Sebastian realized what he'd done and turned around to jog back to where Kurt stood.

"Fuck, I totally didn't mean to do that. I really have to go but we'll talk later, okay?"

Kurt nodded as Sebastian ran off again. After a moment he realized that his cheeks were burning, and he smiled at the ground before he walked back to his apartment.

***

That evening, Sebastian knocked on the door of Kurt's apartment.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him, opening the door and letting him inside.

"Hi," Sebastian mumbled. "So, I really wanted to say sorry for kissing you like that, I didn't mean to, I really didn't even realize what was happening - "

"Sebastian."

" - and I don't want things to be weird so I'd really just love it if we could forget that ever happened because like I said I didn't even realize - "

"Sebastian!" Kurt repeated. "Look, it's fine, okay? We can forget about it if that's... what you want."

Kurt couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd never quite acknowledged his crush on Sebastian, mostly because he assumed nothing would come of it, but when Sebastian kissed him he's begun to think Sebastian felt the same. 

"I just..."

"Don't want things to be awkward. Yeah, got it." Kurt's voice was growing more and more bitter, and he hated himself for letting his emotions show so plainly.

"Wait, what's wrong? What did I do?" Sebastian bit his lip nervously.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, turning around to move into the kitchen. He had a feeling he was going to need a drink by the time Sebastian left.

"I'm not an idiot, I can tell you're upset," Sebastian said, following Kurt down the hall. "And literally no one in all of eternity has ever said the words 'I'm fine' and meant it."

"I just..." Kurt sighed, leaning against the island in his kitchen and looking down at his hands. Admitting his unrequited feelings for Sebastian had not been on his agenda today. "I didn't really mind the kiss. Like... at all."

"Wait, what?" The genuine surprise in Sebastian's voice made Kurt look back up at him, where he was leaning on the opposite side of the island. "You mean you didn't... mind?" 

Kurt shook his head. Sebastian looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered. When was the last time someone looked at him like that? He had no idea.

Sebastian moved around the island until he was standing directly in front of Kurt. Hesitantly, he moved his hand to rest gently on the side of Kurt's neck and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut.

Sebastian leaned in for the second time that day and kissed Kurt tenderly, smiling into it when Kurt kissed back.

Kurt pulled back dazedly. "This was not what I was expecting to happen today," he breathed.

Sebastian laughed quietly. "Same," he said. "Can't say I'm complaining, though."

It was Kurt who leaned in then to kiss Sebastian. "You do realize you're gonna have to put up with me a whole lot more now, right?"

Sebastian sighed in mock exasperation. "If I have to, I guess I can deal with it."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
